dragon_ball_omniverse_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Scale
"I haven't been allowed to love, be myself or have freedom. Now it's my turn to tell you what not to be: Alive." Scale is the most powerful servant to have ever served Calypso in the entire Lust Realm and has proven to be loyal to the end time and time again. Appearance At first, Scale was a Freeza warrior with a green and yellow colour scheme with numerous spiky features and a jagged tail. A green mask surrounded their mouth and their head was round and prominent. After transforming into a female, Scale's skin turns into a tanned peachy colour with Emerald Green hair and clothing features. Their eyes become a Peach colour and their figure becomes lean and smaller. Scale's hair is wild and spiking while extending towards her back. They wear a crop top and bra along with some cloth on the arms and a long black cloth over green shorts and boots. Personality Scale was shown to have a very obediant personality, always following another persons orders without any complaints or arguement. However, upon falling in love with Mirro, he was shown to be very compassionate and longed for company. However, upon Calypso turning him into a female, Scale became very cynical and quiet while having a lot of confidence in herself. Early Life Not much is known about Scale's early life but it is known that he had once married a beautiful alien woman that broke his heart by cheating on him with another woman which caused them to divorce. This caused Scale to become a homosexual over time which he supressed when he was employed into the Lust Realm. Lust Realm Arc Scale was tasked to retrieve items and money from Lust Realm and other planets for Calypso to use and Scale obeyed every command given. However, upon meeting Mirra and Mirro, he fell for Mirro and the two would often sneak away to embrace each other. Mirra, not agreeing with Mirro potentially becoming homosexual, ratted their private sessions of cuddling and even fellatio to Calypso. One day, Calypso called Scale for a private meeting to which she confronted Scale about the sessions and told him not to do this again. Scale, standing up for himself, refused to obey and thus was transformed into a woman and imprisoned. Omniverse Battle When the Lust Realm was undergoing a Prison Break, Scale used this opportunity to escape and seek out her saviours. Upon meeting with the Omniverse Patrol, she offered to join in order to defeat and put away Calypso and her henchmen for good. Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell After Calypso's death, Scale went to Earth to find herself a purpose now that she had gotten her revenge against Calypso. After this, she has never been sighted by anyone again but is commonly mentioned to have married a very wealthy man whom owned a multi-million technology company. Gallery Male Scale.png|Scale before they were turned into a female. Main 8.jpg|Scale (Female) using an advanced energy wave.